Undertale: A Different Tale
by KyaraDoesFanfics
Summary: What if Frisk never fell into the Underground and, instead, a girl named Kyara fell down? What if she had a pair of goat horns and monster-like powers? Interesting things, to say the least! Follow Kyara "Rose" through her adventures in the Underground as she discovers that she is not who she thought she was. RATED T FOR SWEARING AND MIGHT CHANGE LATER ON!
1. Prologue: The End of the War

**A/N: Wazzup mai Roses! Kyara here with my second Undertale story! I've had this idea for a while and have actually written the entire outline down so I can follow the story idea I have. I hope y'all enjoi the story! :D STAY #ROSSOME MY ROSES! :D (::) (::) (::) (::) COOKIES! ouo**

 _Prologue: The End of the War and the Kidnapping  
_ _Summary: What if Frisk never fell into the Underground and, instead, a girl named Kyara fell down? What if she had a pair of goat horns and monster-like powers? Interesting things, to say the least! Follow Kyara "Rose" through her adventures in the Underground as she discovers that she is not who she thought she was._

The war was over. Many humans had fallen at the hands of the monsters, but twice as many monsters had fallen. Seven of the humans' strongest Wizards gathered the monsters near the ancient mountain of Mt. Ebbot. Before they could cast the spell to banish them to an underground cave system located deep under the mountain, two military officers marched into the crowd of frightened monsters and approached the King and Queen of the Monsters. In the Queen's arms was a baby boy, and clinging to her leg in fear was a little girl, glowing blue eyes bright, but filled with fear as the soldiers approached her mom and dad. One of them turned to his companion and started speaking.

"Which child should we take?" the officer said to his companion, who turned and stared at the four royal monsters before pointing to the little girl.

"Her. She seems to be the favorite of the family since her brother is merely a baby at the moment." the second officer said with a wicked smirk before roughly grabbing the little girl monster's arm and dragging her away from her family. The girl screamed to her parents to help her and to not let them take her away, the father reaching for her while shouting her name. The humans laughed at the pathetic effort that the King made to save his daughter before the seven Wizards started the spell, making sure the little monster girl was away from the other monsters so she wouldn't be caught in the spell as well. A few of the Apprentices to the Wizards gathered around the girl and snickered, the girl completely unaware of what was to happen to her as she was screaming and crying for her mom and dad, who were running as quickly as they could towards the slightly glowing barrier that was forming around the monsters, screaming the girl's name. They slammed into the barrier and pounded their fists into it in an effort to reach their precious child. The girl ran to the barrier and pressed her hoof-like hand to the barrier, sobbing hard when she couldn't push through and when the barrier started to push the large crowd of monsters towards a hole in the mountain she started chasing after it, hoping that by some lucky chance she'll be taken in through the barrier and reunited with her family. The same pair of military officers that had originally taken her from her family walked towards her with their hands behind their backs, wicked smirks on their faces.

"Well well… the monster princess wants to go home to her family! Isn't that sweet, Louis?" the officer who chose her to be taken away said with an evil chuckle. The other officer, Louis, chuckled as well.

"Its VERY sweet, Clark! Too bad she won't ever see them again!" he replied with an evil laugh. The girl shrank away from the awful humans in fear, shaking slightly as they approached her, They grabbed her arms and dragged her, with a lot of resistance from the girl, to the Wizards who had cast the barrier spell. Louis nodded to the leader, an old man who had been around since the beginning of the war and earlier than that, who nodded back and held his hand out to the monster girl, who stared at the Wizard warily. The Wizard smiled kindly.

"I will not harm you, young one, unlike these ruffians." he said with a glare directed towards Louis and Clark, who just smirked and squeezed her arms tighter, causing her to squeak in pain. The Wizard glared at the two officers. "If you want me to cast this spell, you must release her so I can." he said calmly, though his voice strained slightly with well hidden anger. Louis smirked and threw the girl down at the same time as Clark, kicking some dirt at her before the evil pair walked away. The Wizard murmured a spell to himself, pointing a finger at the pair of wicked officers. Louis jumped slightly when he felt a shock course through his body, Clark jumping as well. The Wizard smirked and turned to the monster girl, a kind smile on his face as he helped her up. "It's ok, child. I made sure they wouldn't bother you again. Now… can you tell me your name?" he asked. The girl looked the Wizard in the eyes and smiled a small smile.

"My name is Kyara, sir… Kyara Dreemurr…" Kyara said softly. The Wizard smiled.

"Well, Miss Kyara, my name is Derek Rose. Pleasure to meet you, your Highness." Derrick said with a small bow as he led her away from the mass of humans. "Unfortunately, I have to do something you will not like, otherwise you will be executed… I have to strip you of your monster identity and make you a human." Kyara paled slightly, if it were possible with her white fur covering her face, and her glowing cyan eyes widened.

"Y-you're… gonna make me human?" she whispered softly. Derek sighed and nodded, looking genuinely sad.

"Forgive me child… it will also wipe your memories of what you used to be. The only way your true form can be restored is if you go into the Monster Realm and see something from your monster life that will trigger the anti-spell and restore your form and memories." he said sadly, hanging his head in shame at having to do such a spell that was naturally wrong and went against everything he was taught. Kyara nodded.

"Ok… if it means I might get to see Mommy, Daddy, and baby Asry again, then I'll do it…" she said, looking at Derek with DETERMINATION filling her soul. Derek nodded and held his hands over Kyara, whispering the words to the spell with tears in his eyes. Kyara closed her eyes and she started floating, her fur changing into pale skin, her fluffy goat ears changing into human ears, her hoof-like hands becoming human hands. The only thing remaining that would remind her of her previous form and life was her goat horns, but the spell didn't seem to work on them. Derek knew she was going to be teased because of this as she grew older, but because the spell manipulated her mind, she would think that she has had those her entire life and would not revert back to her monster form from looking in a mirror and seeing the horns. Kyara slowly floated to the ground and groaned, holding her hand to her head and shaking it slightly from dizziness. She looked up at Derek, her glowing cyan eyes still as they were when she was a monster, and started speaking.

"Where am I?" she asked. Derek smiled softly.

"We're near Mt. Ebbot, sweetie. You bumped your head on a branch while we were walking here so you could watch me banish the monsters under the mountain. You must've had a small case of amnesia because of it. I'm your father, Derek Rose. And you, are my only child, Kyara Rose." Derek said softly while guiding his new daughter away from the noisy crowd that was slowly dissipating as the Wizards who banished the monsters were congratulated for a job well done.

 **A/N: Sorry this is so short compared to everything else I write! This is only a prologue after all! But there will be more to come! :D Don't worry! Anyways, I hope y'all enjoied this chapter of 'Undertale: A Different Story'! Stay #Rossome, my Roses! :D ENJOI THESE COOKIES!  
(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Fall into Adventure

**A/N: Wazzup mai Roses! Kyara here with the OFFICIAL Chapter 1 of 'Undertale: A Different Story'! I don't really have much to say except for thank you all for the continued support! Enjoi, mai Roses! :D (::)(::)(::)**

 **10 years later...**

I groan softly as my alarm goes off, rudely waking me up so I could get ready for hell, I mean school. I make sure to grab my purple and cyan hoodie as I walk out the door, having slept in yesterday's outfit. I should explain why my dad didn't come to wake me. You see, he was a Wizard, one of the seven most powerful Wizards on Earth. But, when a spell went horribly wrong, he died when I was 10 years old. I had to watch as his SOUL left his body and shattered into millions of pieces. You could say it was… SOUL shattering! Eh? Eh? Ok… back to the story. I pull the hood of my hoodie up over my head to hide the pair of goat horns I seem to have had since birth. Glancing around to make sure no one sees me as I run to school, hoping to avoid a confrontation with any of my… 'friends'. They are the people who always 'joked around' with me by teasing me about my horns. Good thing I haven't told anyone about my recent discovery of my having magical powers, otherwise I would be teased about that too. I quickly walk to my classroom, glad to be away from everyone as I sit down in my desk, pull out my sketchbook, and start sketching some monsters that I keep dreaming about: a pair of male and female goat monsters, a smaller boy goat monster in a green and yellow striped sweater, and a short, big boned skeleton with a large grin permanently stuck on his bony face and wearing a blue jacket, black shorts with white stripes on the sides, and pale blue sandals. For some reason, I've been dreaming about the skeleton a skele-TON! Eh? Eh? Ok… I'll go kill myself now… wait… I have a story to tell… anyways! I sigh and continue to sketch small drawings of the skeleton and the older goat monsters when three of my 'friends' enter the classroom, laughing and punching each other on the shoulder. Their leader, Alex, spots me and grins, elbowing Geo, one of Alex's friends, in the side and pointing to me. Geo smirks and walks towards me, yanking my hood back and revealing my horns. I sigh and look up at him.

"What do you want, Geo?" I ask softly, hoping that they would leave me alone today. Geo smirks.

"Alex wanted to talk to you, goat girl." he says mockingly, snickering when Alex walks forward and roughly grabs one of my horns.

"Hey, goat girl. Did ya do last night's homework?" Alex asks with a sneer. I sigh and nod. Alex smirks. "Good. Now, I'm gonna just… borrow your homework for the entire class, ok? Hope you don't mind, goat girl!" he says with a laugh as he grabs my completed homework and rips it out of my notebook, erasing my name and putting his there instead. I feel tears come to my eyes as Alex, Geo, and Erick, Alex's other friend, laugh at me as they each copy off of my work. Well… it's Alex's work now. I sigh and pull my hood back up quickly before the teacher, Mr. Meyers, walks into the classroom, the other students following him shortly after. Mr. Meyers glances between me and Alex, Geo, and Erick and sighs.

"Miss Rose, can I speak with you for a moment out in the hall?" he asks, the whole class starting to say 'Oooh! Goat girl's in troouble!' I sigh and nod, standing up and heading out the door, waiting for Mr. Meyers. Once he walks into the hallway, I turn towards him with a frown on my pale face.

"What did I do wrong this time, Mr. Meyers…" I quietly ask. Mr. Meyers smiles and places his hand on my shoulder. I flinch when he does.

"Miss Rose, you're not in trouble. I'm here to give you advice on how to deal with everyone here and their incessant bullying." Mr. Meyers says with a friendly smile. My practically glowing cyan eyes widen when he says that.

"W-what? You never help me! You usually only talk to me when I'm in trouble for something I didn't do!" I say incredulously. Mr. Meyers shakes his head and smiles.

"I know all those things people say you do are false. I just do it so I don't become the most hated teacher on campus. Shit! I shouldn't have said that… I'm sorry, Miss Rose. And please pardon my language." he says with a frown. I sigh.

"Mr. Meyers, it's ok. I'm ok with being in trouble. It means I can be away from everyone else and draw in peace." I say with a smile. Mr. Meyers smiles as well.

"Well, I'm here to give you advice about how to deal with the bullying. The best thing you can do is to ignore them as best as you can. Laugh when they try and make fun of you and call you names. They are just trying to get a reaction from you. Don't give them that reaction and they'll leave you alone." he says, still having a friendly smile on his face. I nod.

"I know, Mr. Meyers… I try to ignore them,but they always get to me… I always try to laugh at their insults, but I can never do it…" I say softly, feeling tears come to my eyes. Mr Meyers puts his hand on my shoulder and pulls me in for a hug. I hug back, crying quietly, Mr. Meyers making quiet shushing noises in an attempt to calm me down. My crying slows down and I smile, wiping my cheeks and pulling out of the hug. "Thank you Mr. Meyers…" I say softly. Mr. Meyers smiles.

"Glad to help, Miss Rose! Now, let's get to class." he says softly, guiding me through the door, the entire class going silent when we enter. Mr. Meyers nods to me as I walk back to my seat. I hear some snickering from behind me and sigh, trying my best to ignore the cause of the noise and the whispering. I squeeze my eyes shut tightly when I hear someone whisper 'Wonder what the freak did this time! Probably did something bad, as usual. Freak…', feeling tears come to my eyes. After a few minutes of Mr. Meyers teaching and the class still whispering horrible things about me, my eyes snap open and I stand up abruptly, much to the shock of everyone in the class. I glare angrily at Alex, Geo, and Erick, feeling my strangely glowing cyan eyes flare brighter as I roughly pull my hood down, revealing the goat horns that have caused me so much pain and suffering from fellow classmates. My right hand glows slightly with a cyan light as I continue to glare menacingly at everyone in the classroom except for Mr. Meyers.

"You all have teased me and spread lies about me long enough! I'm taking a stand! If any of you so much as even WHISPER the words 'goat girl' around me, you're gonna have a _bad time_! Am I one hundred percent clear?!" I say angrily, glaring at everyone in the classroom in turn, silently daring any one of them to say those words. Alex just smirks and stands up.

"You think you're so tough? You're nothing but a weak and pathetic freak! As soon as you leave this classroom, you're gonna burst into tears and run home to your daddy. Oh wait! He's dead! So he can't protect you from anything, GOAT GIRL!" he shouts smugly, smirking and not doubting that I wouldn't do anything. I hang my head and growl softly, my glowing cyan eyes flaring brighter than before as my hand snaps up, glowing a bright cyan as Alex is thrown against the wall by a glowing cyan aura that surrounds his entire body. Alex gasps and his eyes widen. "What the fuck is going on?! Get me down from here!" he demands loudly, fear permeating his voice. My head slowly rises up, a confident smirk on my face.

"You sound scared, Alex! What's wrong? Afraid Goat Girl is gonna make you do something embarrassing?" I ask with a grin, making Alex start dancing before slamming him against the wall, my cyan eyes flashing blood red for a split second. Alex pales visibly, still struggling to be freed from the magic that was holding him to the wall. I giggle and press him further into the wall, stopping only when I feel someone place a hand on my shoulder.

"Miss Rose! Put Mr. Mendez down!" I hear Mr. Meyers say. The bright glowing in my eyes suddenly returns to their usual dim glow and I gasp, dropping Alex roughly on the ground before squeezing my eyes shut, pulling my hood up, and running as fast as I can out of the classroom and the school, not caring about where I was running or who I was running into. _I lost control… AGAIN! DAMN IT ALL! Now I have to go into hiding to avoid getting in trouble… but where can a freak like me hide?!_ I think to myself as I run away from the school I've hated for my entire life. An idea pops into my head and a weary smile comes to my face as I change my direction to towards the legendary Mt. Ebbot. _What better place for a monster like me than a place that has monsters trapped there already?_ I run quickly up the long slope leading to the cave that would either lead to a hole that led to the monsters or would be a long, dark cave I can stay in forever. Reaching the cave, I run in as fast as I can, not noticing the giant gaping hole a few yards away. Once I notice the giant hole, I trip on a vine and wobble slightly before plunging into the rift with a shriek escaping my mouth as I fall. Noticing a bed of golden buttercups below me, I curl into a ball and hope that I don't die from the impact. I land roughly on the patch of flowers, hitting my head against the ground upon impact and losing consciousness.

 **A/N: What an exciting chapter! :D I hope y'all enjoied and make sure to R and R! PEACE OUT AND HAVE A #ROSSOME DAY, MY ROSES! :D (::)(::)(::)**


	3. Chapter 2: Into the Underground!

**A/N: Wazzup mai Roses! Kyara here and I wanna say thank you all SOOOOO much for the amazing positive feedback on this story! So, to honor how great you guys make me feel when I see a sweet and caring review on this story, this entire chapter is dedicated to you guys! Enjoi! :D**

As I slowly regain consciousness, I groan softly and sit up, rubbing the back of my head where I can actually feel a bump starting to grow. Looking around, I notice that I'm in a dark cave, the only source of light coming faintly from the hole above me where I fell from. Looking around, I notice, once again, the small patch of buttercups underneath me. I smile and gently pick one of the soft petaled golden flowers and take a deep breath, enjoying the scent of buttercups wafting through the air. I shakily stand up, wobbling slightly in place in an effort to keep my balance. Looking around once again, I finally notice a long hallway to my right that seems to lead to a large purple door. For some reason, this whole area gives me a sense of deja vu as I walk down the hallway, ignoring the fact that my hood somehow managed to slip back over my head, dismissing it as the wind from the fall pushing the hood back up. Walking up to the door, I slowly open it, glancing in the next room to see another patch of light shining down on a patch of grass. I slowly and cautiously walked into the room, looking around and noticing a door on the other side of the room, very similar to the door I just walked through. I start walking towards the door when I suddenly notice a single golden buttercup sitting in the middle of the lit up grass area. The flower has a face and seems to be smiling at me. I stare at the flower in shock when it suddenly starts to speak.

"Howdy!" the talking flower says in a rather high-pitched voice, "I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" The flower, Flowey, seems to study me for a second before speaking again. "Hmm… you're new to the Underground, aren't ya?" he asks. I just stare at him in shock before speaking.

"...you can talk?" I ask Flowey incredulously. The flower just grins and nods.

"Yep! Everyone can talk down here! Well… except for monsters without mouths, but that doesn't matter! Someone's gotta teach ya how things work down here. I guess it's up to l'il old me to teach ya! Ya ready? Here we go!" the excited flower asks before, suddenly, the entire room becomes black and white. Staring in front of me, I watch as my SOUL suddenly appears in a box in front of me, noticing a similar box around me as well. Flowey grins. "See that heart? That's your SOUL! The very culmination of your being!" he says. I just shake my head.

"I know what a SOUL is, Flowey!" I tell him, only to find that he isn't listening to me.

"Now, ya see, your SOUL starts off weak, but will grow stronger if ya gain a lot of LV!" he informs me with a smile.

"LV? What the hell is LV?" I ask, still glancing between Flowey and my SOUL, a bright cyan colored heart. Flowey just grins.

"Why, LOVE, of course! Ya want some LOVE, don't ya? Well, don't worry! I'll share some with ya!" the happy flower says with a wink, his tongue poking out of his mouth when he winks in a cute way. Suddenly, five little white pellet-like things appear above Flowey's head. Said flower monster grins. "Down here, LOVE is shared through… little white… 'friendliness pellets'! Go ahead and gather as many as you can!" he says before letting the pellets slowly drift towards my SOUL. I warily touch one and gasp in pain, collapsing to the ground with a tiny drop of blood appearing at the corner of my mouth and my hood falling back to reveal my goat horns. Glancing below the box my SOUL is trapped in, I notice a health bar that shows 1/20 health left. I glare at Flowey, whose face changes completely into an evil grin. "You IDIOT!" he shouts gleefully, still grinning evilly. "In this world, it's KILL or BE killed! Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like THIS!?" he asks rhetorically before summoning a large circle of his 'friendliness pellets' and surrounding my SOUL and me. Flowey's face changes once again, making him look like a demon. My eyes widen and I gasp softly when he whispers, "Die!" menacingly and starts cackling as the circle of killing bullets slowly starts to move in on me and my SOUL to make a killing blow.

"HELP!" I scream as I curl into a ball to try and avoid the pellets as best as I can. Suddenly, I feel my strength return and notice the circle of death is gone, much to Flowey's shock. Just as surprising and sudden as my strength returning and the circle disappearing, a fireball appears out of nowhere and hits Flowey, knocking him out of the ground and away from me with a shriek of pain coming from said flower. In his place, a kind goat monster, very similar to the one that has frequented my dreams, appears. She is even wearing the same purple tunic with the blue decoration and white decals on it! I smile gratefully at the monster, who smiles back.

"What a horrible creature, hurting such a poor, innocent youth." she says in a kind, caring voice. "Do not be afraid, human! I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I check this area regularly to see if any humans have fallen. Come. I will guide you through the catacombs." the goat monster, Toriel, continues with a smile before extending her hand towards me to help me up. I smile and grab her hand, well… hoof, and gasp when a sudden memory seems to hit me in the face, dropping Toriel's hoof-like hand.

 _{Flashback!}_

 _Young Kyara giggled as she ran away from her father, who was laughing merrily, his cape fluttering and flapping as he ran._

" _Catch me if you can, Daddy!" she called as she continued to run through a large field of buttercups._

" _C'mere, little Kya! I'm gonna get ya!" the large, kind-hearted goat man said happily as he quickly approached Kyara, who shrieked playfully and ran faster, only to be swept up in her father's large, strong, warm arms with a laugh. Kyara's father laughed as he tickled his daughter mercilessly, said goat girl shrieking and laughing as she squirmed to escape from her father. From a distance, Kyara's mother smiled and gently rubbed her slightly enlarged stomach._

" _Do not worry, my child. When you are born, your sister and father will chase you like that in jest. You three will be the best of friends one day… I just know it!" she said calmly, still wearing a peaceful smile on her face as she watched her daughter and husband play and romp about in the field of sweet smelling buttercups._

 _{Flashback Over!}_

I stare at the ground, shocked beyond belief at what I just saw. Toriel seems to have seen the same thing, seeing as she was also staring at the ground, shock evident in her brownish-red eyes. At the same time, we both look up and stare at each other, Toriel glancing at the horns on my head.

"How long have you had those horns on your head, my child?" Toriel asks softly, unable to tear her eyes away from my horns.

"My whole life… I've always been curious as to why I have these…" I whisper softly. Toriel nods and holds her hand out again, smiling when I take her hand as she pulls me up onto my feet. I smile kindly at Toriel, disregarding the strange vision I just had as she starts walking towards the other door. Suddenly, I stop and gasp as another strange vision hits me hard, Toriel gasping softly as well and dropping my hand as the vision seems to hit her as well.

 _{Flashback!}_

 _Young Kyara held tightly to her mother's leg, watching in fear as two scary looking human soldiers approached, evil smirks on their face. One of them turned towards the other and started speaking._

" _Which child should we take?" the man asked. The other human turned and looked between Kyara and her brother before pointing at her with an evil smirk._

" _Her. She seems to be the favorite of the family since her brother is merely a baby at the moment." the second man said with an evil smirk on his face before roughly grabbing Kyara and dragging her away, kicking and screaming as she reached desperately for her father, who ran forward and reached for the young goat monster with a shout of her name, only to be pushed back by the man who spoke first. The humans around the large crowd of monsters laughed at the display as the two men dragged Kyara further away from her family. Kyara screamed for her mom and dad, who ran to a slightly glowing barrier and started pounding against it in an attempt to reach their daughter. Tears were pouring from their eyes as well as Kyara's. Kyara broke free and ran as fast as she could towards the barrier, pounding her tiny hoof-like hands against the seemingly fragile but extremely strong barrier and sobbing. She'd never see her family again._

 _{Flashback Over!}_

My eyes widen as far as they can go as I stare at Toriel in shock, Toriel whirling around and having a similar look on her face as she stares at me.

"What is your name, human?" Toriel asks quickly, staring intently into my glowing cyan eyes with her slightly glowing reddish-brown eyes.

"Kyara… I'm pretty sure that my actual last name isn't Rose, though… I… I think I've been lied to my whole life…" I say softly, staring at my hands, positive that I'm seeing things when my hands fade between human hands and hoof-like hands. Toriel's eyes widen even more, if it was possible.

"Come with me, Kyara. There's something you have to see, so we can guarantee that these visions aren't just figments of our imaginations." the kind-hearted goat monster says firmly as she grabs my constantly changing hand and running through the Ruins, going through the puzzles and tricks with ease. On the way, many small monsters try to get into a FIGHT with me, but Toriel swiftly glares at them, sending any monster running away as fast as they could. Soon, we arrive at a quaint little wooden home, the whole house radiating with feelings of warmth and kindness. We rush inside and quickly catch our breath before Toriel turns towards me. "Follow me, Kyara. If this works, then we'll both be very happy for a while." she says as she starts walking down the hallway to the right of the entrance into her warm home. I follow her quickly, being led to a room at the very end of the hallway. Toriel turns towards me and smiles before slowly unlocking the door with a key and pushing the door open, gesturing me into the room. I slowly walk into the dark room, feeling against the wall for a light switch of some sort and finding one quickly. I flip the switch and shield my eyes when a bright light floods the room. Once my eyes adjust to the brightness from the light, I gasp softly and stare at the cyan walls of the bedroom Toriel led me into, said goat monster standing in the doorway and smiling at me, her eyes full of hope, feelings of deja vu and the comfort of finally being home flooding through my mind. I walk towards the untouched bed and spot a picture in a cyan painted wooden frame on the bedside table, walking forward and grabbing it to look at the picture of four smiling goat monsters: Toriel, the same male goat monster that frequented my dreams, a baby boy goat monster in Toriel's arms, and a goat girl with glowing cyan eyes, a cyan and purple striped sweater, and gray pants. I gently touch the glass that covers the picture and smile. Suddenly, my eyes snap open as wide as they can go, the picture slipping from my grip and landing on the bed next to me as a faint white glow surrounds me and makes me float slightly. My current outfit changes into one that suits me perfectly: a cyan and purple striped sweater and a pair of gray pants. My human hands change into hoof-like hands, my human ears becoming fluffy goat ears similar to Toriel's, and my pale human skin changing into snow white, fluffy, soft fur. My glowing cyan eyes flare brightly as memories from a locked away part of my mind flood through me. Soon, the glowing slowly stops and I am set back down on the ground, my eyes closed as I take a deep breath, gently opening and closing my hands. I open my eyes and smile, turning around to see Toriel with tears in her eyes and a large smile on her face as well.

"Hello… Mom." I say softly as I walk forward. Toriel grins and runs to me, enveloping me in a large, warm hug.

"Hello, my precious daughter." Toriel whispers in reply as she squeezes me tightly, tears of joy rolling from her eyes.

 **A/N: Such a touching chapter! I hope y'all enjoied this chapter that I dedicate to you all! I honestly have no words on how happy your reviews make me feel... I almost cried with happiness and pride when I saw all the reviews you guys left! Anyways, stay #Rossome and I will see you later, my Roses!**


	4. AN

**Guys... I've been getting a lot of hate because I'm apparently a gay hating bitch... look, if you guys don't like me, then I'll just leave... I'll fucking delete my account and disappear from the Internet entirely... I knew my writing was shitty... you all were just trying to be nice and mane me feel good about myself, but you all were lying to me... I even bet you hate me, Nyx, but you can't bear to tell me... I'll just... go... I've been dealing with a lot of shit in real life, and I was using this place as my safe haven, but now... now I don't feel welcome here... you guys don't seem to like me anymore, so... I'll just delete this account and disappear from the Internet for good... signing off for probably the last time ever... stay #Rossome, guys...  
~KyaraDoesFanfics**


	5. You Guys Are So Sweet

**Wow... you guys are amazing... I've been reading all of your nice and caring reviews that you've left for me and I've cried over how sweet and caring you guys are! Thank you all SOOO much for the support and encouragement to keep writing and to not disappear from the Internet! I mean this from the very bottom of my heart! In honor of all of you, I'm going to be writing a short one-shot (whether its Undertale or MC, I don't know yet) that will involve anyone who sends in their favorite OC (or the one they use all the time, like Kyara for me x3) through a review on this specific A/N. Feel free to include as much detail as you can so I can really get the character incorporated into the story. This is the form:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **(Depending on if its Undertale or not) Monster or Human:**

 **Monster Type:**

 **(If its MC) Any relation to an MC YouTuber:**

 **Personality:**

 **Looks:**

 **Well... thank you all sooooo much for the continued support and for being there for me... stay #Rossome and I will see you later, my Roses!**


	6. Chapter 3: The Amazing Adventure Begins!

**A/N: Wazzup mai Roses! Kyara here with the long awaited Chapter 3 of Undertale: A Different Tale! This one took me a while to get just right so y'all really enjoy the story! Anyways, I won't keep you from the chapter! Here's the OFFICIAL Chapter 3 of 'Undertale: A Different Tale'! Enjoi! ouo**

I smile and hug Toriel tightly, tears of happiness welling in my eyes at the sight of my mother, memories of my locked away monster childhood flooding through my mind. Toriel smiles and squeezes me tightly.

"My precious Kyara has returned…" she whispers softly. I smile and hold her tighter than before before pulling away and grinning widely at my mother. Toriel grins as well as I walk back to my bed, picking up the picture of the family and smiling at the sight of my dad and baby brother in the picture. Looking up, I notice Mom seeming to tear up when I look at the picture, almost as if the picture was bringing back memories she had buried a long time ago and didn't want to bring up again. I walk up to her, worry evident in my eyes.

"Mom…? Are you ok? Is something wrong?" I ask, concern radiating through my voice as I place a hand on my mom's shoulder as best as I can, since I happen to be 5'0", which is pretty short for a goat monster my age. Toriel just shakes her head and smiles, wiping a tear from her eye as she looks down at me with love.

"Nothing is wrong, my child… just thinking about your father and brother…" she says softly, her hand on my shoulder and a few more tears coming to her eyes. I raise an eyebrow.

"Did something happen to Dad and Asry, Mom?" I ask, fearing what answer I would get for asking. Toriel sighs.

"You would've figured out sooner or later anyways… I may as well tell you now… Asriel is… h-he's…" she starts to say before tears start pouring from her eyes. Mom quickly covers her face with her hands and starts crying. My eyes widen as I put two and two together, feeling tears come to my eyes.

"M-Mom… is Asry… dead?" I ask weakly while trying to stop my tears from falling as best as I can. Toriel just nods and cries harder, falling to her knees and sobbing into her hands. I feel my lower lip tremble and place a hand against my mouth. "H-how did he… p-pass?" I ask with a wavering voice. Toriel just looks at me, tears staining and darkening the fur around her eyes.

"H-he… he took a human named Chara who had fallen d-down here and died of natural causes back up to the surface t-to bury them in a p-patch of buttercups, when the village he entered to bury Chara in s-started to attack him b-because they thought he had killed Chara… h-he came back to us full of arrows and bleeding profusely before he j-just… turned into a pile of d-dust." Toriel says while trying to keep the tears away, "Your father was stricken with grief when it happened and declared that all humans that fell into the Underground after were to b-be killed immediately a-and their SOULS taken straight to Asgore s-so he can free us from the Underground… I... I left your father shortly after… h-he had become crazed and obsessed with collecting human SOULS… I couldn't stand seeing him like that…" Toriel says softly, still holding me to her tightly. I smile and pat Mom's back, wiping my own tears away as I pull back and look her in the eyes, DETERMINATION shining in my eyes.

"Well… at least I'm back with you now. But… Mom, I want to free everyone down here from this prison. How many SOULS have been collected so far?" I ask while looking Toriel in the eyes. The kind hearted goat monster frowned.

"As far as I know… 6 SOULS so far…" she says, her frown growing slightly when I stand up, pulling her up with me. I smile.

"Well… I think I know a way to free everyone down here, but I'm gonna need some help. So, Mom, will you come with me on this adventure?" I ask, my smile widening to a grin when Toriel smiles and wipes the remaining tears away.

"I am not letting you out of my sight, but yes. We can go on an adventure to save everyone. But, first, you must have some Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie. I remember that was always your favorite pie before you were taken away." she says with a smile. "I'll leave you in here to mull over your thoughts while I get the pie for you." She walks out of the room and smiles at me before closing the door softly. I smile and sit on the soft bed I used to rest my head on as a child, running my hand over the sheets as memories from my real childhood flash through my mind. Soon, a certain memory decides to show up: the memory of the day I was turned into a human by Derek Rose. I remember him saying that he was sorry and that he didn't want to do that, but he was forced to. I still have all my memories of when I was a human, all the fun I had with my human adoptive father, all the bullying I suffered through during school. I sigh and hang my head, trying to will my mind to show me the happy memories of my early youth as a monster instead of the awful memories of my time as a human. I smile as I remember holding my baby brother for the first time, grinning at my mother and father as I held baby Asriel carefully. Shaking my head, I stand up and look around my old room, running my fingers over the slightly dusty walls with care. Soon, I hear a knock on the door and Mom pokes her head into the room, holding a plate with a brown, large, delicious piece of pie and a fork on it. I smile gratefully at her for this. Toriel smiles back. "Feeling better?" she asks me while setting the pie slice on the bedside table. I smile and nod.

"It's wonderful to be back, Mom. Thank you for the pie." I say with a soft yawn at the end. Mom smiles and walks over to me.

"You're tired, my child. After you eat, please rest some before we go out on our adventure." she says kindly with a smile, receiving a tired smile in return.

"Alright. Thanks for the pie, Mom." I say with another yawn before I start eating my slice of Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie. I smile gratefully at Toriel again before finishing the last bite, yawning and rolling onto the bed in a comfortable position when I am finished chewing. Toriel smiles and pulls the soft blanket over my body before kissing my cheek.

"You're welcome, and sleep well, my child." she whispers as she walks out of the room quietly, turning the light off before leaving. I stare tiredly at the ceiling and smile, my eyes slowly fluttering closed as I curl up under my old blanket and letting sleep consume me.

 **A/N: Sorry this is so short! I'm slightly rushed on time because Prom is today (4/1) for me! I am so excited! :D Anyways, I hope y'all enjoied this chapter of 'Undertale: A Different Tale'! Have a #Rossome day and I will see you later, my Roses! BAIII!~**


	7. Where Have I BEEN!

p style="text-align: center;"strongWassup mai Roses! Kyara here after being dead for months! I'M STILL ALIVE! OoO Anyways, this is just a small update letting you guys know I'm OK! NOTHING HAS HAPPENED TO ME! I DIDN'T LEAVE THE INTERNET! I'VE JUST BEEN GROUNDED AND ON A DIFFERENT WEBSITE CALLED THAT IS FUCKING AWESOME! I RUN A BUNCH OF GROUPS IF YOU WANNA MEET UP WITH ME THERE! ouo This is the link to my Quotev profile: a href=" KyaraRose"Kya's Quotev/a I hope to meet you guys there! I'll see you later my Roses! Stay #Rossome!/strong/p 


End file.
